Is That A Vongola Tradition?
by SimplyDante
Summary: Dino chances a sight of a holy Japanese tea ceromony. A badly interpreted one at that! All he wanted to do was hang out with his little brother and now he's booking it down the hall with his life, dramatically suggested, on the line. 18/27 with special guests Reborn and Skull! Warning: Brief male/male relationship.


_That's A Vongola Tradition? _

_"It's because there's a sky, that clouds can fly freely" - Hibari Kyoya _

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR Hitman Reborn. Not in any way. KHR belongs to Akira Amano.

The afternoon sun lazily drenches the mansion of Chiavarone. Dino has taken it upon himself to ensure hospitality for his younger brother. In other words, give Tsuna and his guardians the much needed break they deserve.

Reborn had tagged along, naturally to ensure his pupil met expectations. Skull had also followed forth after Reborn. When Dino asked, the hitman shrugged and went on his way. Skull admitted he was just bored before catching up with Reborn.

Dino is finishing the final arrangements on a pile of documents for financial matters. He sighs and leans back in his leather chair. Bringing his arms above his head he stretches. It has been a long day and he intends to spend the lessening hours of the afternoon with Tsunayoshi. Rising, Dino leaves his exquisite office in favour of the young bosses company.

Romario calls to him in the corridor, "Ah Boss. Done for the day I assume?"

"Yep!" He replies cheerfully. "You should take a break, yea? Oh and have you seen Tsuna 'round?"

He can hear his subordinate mumble something and he has an inkling that it may be about his klutzy demeanor.

"I believe Sawada is with his Cloud Guardian, Boss."

The blond nods. With Kyoya? In that case they should be on the roof. Dino waves and turns tail for the top of the mansion. Come to think of it, Kyoya gave him funny looks whenever he called him by first name. He remembered asking Reborn about it. The hitman merely smirked and waved him away.

_"It's a Japan formality." _

_"Huh? A formality, .. for what?" _

_"Culture. It's also respectful to remove shoes upon entering a house. I wouldn't expect a dunce like you to know this though." _

_"H-Hey! Reborn! Reborn where are you goi-" _

Dino carded a hand through his scalp. He remembered when he came to Tsuna's for dinner once and was surprised when Gokudera recommended he remove his shoes. Italian and Japanese customs were different for sure. He didn't understand how the lot of them adjusted so quickly.

Dino turned down a corner and began taking the stairs up to the roof two steps at a time. Quite frankly he was surprised at the sight that greeted him. Reborn and Skull, were clumped closely around the large door that led out onto the roof. The duo intently watched from the ajar door. Dino cocked a brow at the odd sight.

"What on earth are you guys doing?" He sighed exasperatedly.

Reborn shushed him and turned back to the scene. Dino followed up behind them quietly. Inside Tsuna and Hibari were seated before a low table and seated on thin cushions. Garbed in simple yukata's, the two appeared to be enjoying some afternoon tea.

"Is this a Vongola tradition?" Skull inquired.

Reborn briefly glanced at the stuntman and shook his head. "It's a Japanese tea a badly interpreted one anyway."

Dino eyed self proclaimed carnivore and Tsuna. "You don't say."

Hibari watched with a hawk's gaze as Tsuna carefully poured the chanoyu into small porcelain cups. A small drop of liquid slid down Hibari's own cup and onto the table. The look Tsuna received had him biting his lip in slight mirth as he set the teapot down.

"Oops?"

They were practicing their Italian.

"Pathetic, you can't even pour tea?"

"Sorry Hibari-san," Tsuna grinned sheepishly.

The two began to converse in rapid Japanese. Now Dino had a fair grasp on the language, but sometimes he couldn't keep up with how fast people spoke it. He could catch tidbits of the argument. Such as herbivore and Tsuna's passive attempts to calm Hibari down.

Reborn merely smirked when Hibari suddenly reached for Tsuna's collar and pulled him forth. For a moment Dino thought Kyoya would pull out his tonfa's or at the compromising sight, bite him, but was utterly shocked when the Vongola boss was pulled in for a kiss. His jaw dropped. Quite literally.

Skull gasped and nudged Reborn. "Is that a part of the .. tea ceremony thing?"

Reborn's smirk grew tenfold.

Tsuna pulled back with a pleasantly dazed look in his eyes. Those brown orbs looked to the door for a split second and did a double take.

"R-REBORN-SAN?" He choked.

Tsuna's face burned a bright shade of red as Hibari angrily rose from his seat.

"I will bite you to death!"

Reborn reeled back and was gone in seconds with a stumbling Skull in his wake. Dino stood awkwardly in the door frame.

"Uh, y'know, I got stuff to do and uh," His thoughts abandoned him as Hibari approached, at an alarming rate at that.

"Oh! I can hear Ivan calling, later Kyoya, Tsuna." Dino took off down the stairwell and far away from the snarling beast and flustered tuna.


End file.
